


Teen Avengers Origins: Stark

by ClaireWrites



Series: Teen Avengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Superheroes, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireWrites/pseuds/ClaireWrites
Summary: Orphaned by a murderer. Tony Stark must unlock the secrets of the Arc Reactor, the greatest work of his father while handling his own demons. Meanwhile, his mysterious adoptive brother "V" has learnt a secret that will tear them apart.Book 1 of Teen Avengers.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Teen Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562284
Kudos: 2





	Teen Avengers Origins: Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fanfic that is the first part of an ongoing series. Enjoy.

Tony ran as frantically as he could to reach the Hospital, he knew that Jarvis would pick him up if he simply called but he couldn’t bare to face the message V had sent him, not again. His wild and black hair was swooshing back as he ran, and his clean-shaven face was going white from shock. He began to tear up as the words filled his mind once more… “COME TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK, IT’S MOM AND DAD”, he dreaded to even imagine the connotations of those words. He knew V had sent more messages, as had Rhodey and Pepper, but he simply did not care. All he needed to know was whether they were okay.

As Tony reached the Lee-Kirby Hospital, there he saw the welcoming figure of his Father’s trusted butler, Jarvis; his aged body barely had a hair left but he still had a well-groomed moustache to keep his charm. “Master Stark” he sighed with a clear pain in his voice “Allow me to escort you to them, V is already there”. Tony looked at him, he could see that the usual strong, cold demeanour that his Butler was famous for, was cracking. They simply walked to the room in silence as anxiety began to consume Tony more and more. As Tony reached the door, he could barely even hold his composure, Jarvis didn’t even have time to finish what he was saying before Tony let out a weak “Yes”. Jarvis nodded and opened the door.

“Did you read the police report?” Asked V with a hint of compassion, he was a little taller than Tony, he had blue eyes that were red from crying and his normally slick backed, blonde hair was messy like his brother’s. They sat for a moment in silence before Tony shook his head. “Murdered” V quickly exclaimed, “They say at 2:30pm, an electrical pulse went out killing all cameras and then when they were active, their car was crashed on the side of the road and they were…” V stopped, his voice was already growing weaker as he described the story like a detective so Tony was not surprised that his brother would not be able to finish his line. Tony leant his head against his adoptive brother, V replied by wrapping his arms around him. Neither of them knew how long this moment had lasted but when they opened their eyes, in front of them was Jarvis with two mugs. “A black coffee for Master Tony and a Hot Chocolate with Ginger for Master V” Jarvis described as he handed them their respective drinks, they each held their drinks slowly drinking from them in silence.

It was about 2 in the morning when Tony finally looked at his phone. There he saw a panicky ramble from V, a thousand messages from Pepper asking why he had suddenly left, and a simple “Hey Man, got your backpack at my place” from Rhodey. Tony sighed, slumping down onto his bed, he still could not believe what had happened to his parents. He heard a light nodding on his door, “Tony?” V asked quietly, “Jarvis made a late dinner, it was one of Mom’s favourites, you know how much that Woman liked her steaks” V almost seemed to chuckle after that, but Tony gave no reply. “Please go” he let out coldly.  
“But…”  
“GO” Tony yelled. 

V was taken aback, before sadly slumping away from the door to the lounge of their Manor. “Do not blame yourself, Master V” states Jarvis, slowly stirring his tea “Tony has always had issues controlling his anger. He will naturally lash out under emotional pressure”. V sighed “I know, but I worry what the grief will turn him into. I hurt too but…”  
“I know” interrupted Jarvis “You have already had the loss of your birth parents; the pain has grown numb to you”.  
V sighed, “Dad was good to take me in after I lost my birth parents, he taught me how to cope through grief”. Jarvis smiled, the first time he had all day, before uttering “he taught you because he dealt with it before, with his father, he too was murdered”. V looked longingly at the stairs, before getting up to head to his room for the night. Jarvis sighed, “He’s going to find out sooner or later, I only hope it doesn’t drive them apart”.

The cafeteria was crowded that day, Pepper was sitting on her own munching on her sandwich. Normally her peppered face would be smiling, and her red hair would be tied up, but she was troubled. Suddenly, a tray slammed down besides her, yet she did not flinch. “Aw cheer up Peps” exclaimed Rhodey loudly, taking the seat beside her. He was much more buff than Tony and was much more well groomed with his hair kept in a good buzz cut.  
“I can’t” she sighed, slightly annoyed, “Tony hasn’t replied to my texts in a week, and this isn’t like him. Even at his worst he would send a simple reply but now nothing, I’m worried Rhodes”  
Rhodey smiled at her “He will be back with us soon, the funeral is tomorrow, why don’t we go see him”. Pepper looked at him with intrigue before excitedly clapping her hands together. “Of course,” she shouted, “If we see him, then we can cheer him up, like he did when I lost Grandma”. The two bumped their fists together, to commemorate the plan to cheer up one Tony Stark.

It would be 4pm when the duo reached the Stark Manor, Rhodey holding Tony’s backpack like a child. The Manor itself stood tall on a small hill surrounded by thick forest shrouding the driveway in a deep shadow. “Ah” exclaimed Jarvis excitedly as he spotted them whilst tending to the flowers, “I will come get the gate” and with that he left his tulips and scurried to let the duo in. “Master Tony” he shouted as soon as they entered the Manor, “Your friends are here”. It would be about ten minutes before V would come out, dressed in a black suit once belonging to Howard. “He won’t leave his room yet, all attempts to move him has resulted in anger” V’s expression changed, his confidence melted to a solemn look, “I know how you guys feel, but please go. You shouldn’t see him like this”.

Tony sat beside his window, eyes tired from crying. He could see Pepper and Rhodey leave sadly. It’s not like he didn’t want to see them, but not like this, not while he is hurting. He knew the time would come for video games, movies, and reading comic books again, but that day was not today. Tony got out of his room and headed towards the basement of the house. There stood a locked door made of metal with a small slit in the middle, perfect for a key card of some sort. “He said that he would let you in that room over his dead body, do you think that was a hint?” questioned Pepper, slinking out of the shadows suddenly. 

Tony smirked “Can you stop breaking into my house”. Pepper laughed at that  
“Sorry, but you are a bit hard to talk to these days” Tony stopped smirking and brought his attention back to the door. “I’m right aren’t I?” she said, continuing her inquiry. “In this room is the key to my Father and Grandfathers research, there is no way he would have left no back up” Pepper moved closer as he continued “Me and V can finish this, we can make him and Mom proud”. Just as Pepper approached to hug him, he put his hand out to her “go” he said, “leave me to my demons”  
“But…”  
“PLEASE GO” He shouts, startling Pepper. “Ok then” She says meekly before sulking away back up the stairs, “please text”.

It was cold on the day of the funeral, it always was in the middle of November but something about a graveyard seemed extra cold. “Remember the time we stole the jet?” chuckled V “Dad wanted to kill us, but Mom wouldn’t let him. We didn’t get a decent meal for a week, but Jarvis kept us fed” he looked towards his brother, Tony looked at the graves of their parents. Just as V was going to say something, Jarvis cleared his throat. “I need a word, young masters”. The two looked towards their faithful butler with a knowing look on their faces, they said their final goodbyes to their parents before heading into the car towards the Manor.

There they all stood, right in front of the locked door in the basement. “It is time you knew what Master Howard was working on” Jarvis stated with a surprisingly calm voice considering the day. He grabbed a small card out of his pocket and placed it into the slot on the door. As it entered, it glowed blue and a spread as a line across the door. Suddenly the top shot up and the bottom followed suit revealing a grand laboratory. Within was multiple layers each filled with chemicals, tools, and machinery the two had never seen before. “What are they?” asked Tony excitedly as his gaze became fixed upon two devices at the bottom on a small table, each with a letter. Jarvis smiled. “Those are the magnum opus of the Starks, the arc reactors”. V and Tony gazed upon them with wonder, they knew that those devices could change them forever.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
